


Hermione's Choice

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-07
Updated: 2006-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10175846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Hermione is forced to make a decisson. No one knows what it will be until it is put before her. This is her story from the first night till the ending.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Don't own anything you know from Harry Potter but I do own the plot of this. Special love and huggle bears to my new beta draco's dirty secret. She deserves all her wishes to come true for putting up with my writing.

 

A/N: It was brought to my attention by my beta that I had forgotten something and I did. The explination with this story.

 

This story is AU classified and also covers a student teacher relationship. Hermione is of age in this story, being set in her sixth year. ( She started Hogwart's when she was 11 almost 12 add six years to that and she would be 17 borderline 18) Therefore she is of age in this story. The legal age in England I believe is 17. This story also touches on rape. Nothing discriptive mind you but it is there none the less. I just thought I should add this notation so that people wouldn't flame me about the warnings not being there., 

Also Severus is way OOC in this story. I had placed the OOC warning but one reviewer already seemed to miss that notation in the warning part of the story. So I am placing it here again.

And second point. Hermione was not raped by Severus. Please read the chapter carefully.

 

Chapter 1 

 

Hermione was running through the Forbidden Forest after the final battle. She had gotten separated from the rest of the group, but Professor Dumbledore had assured her that both Harry and Ron were perfectly fine, a little busted up but fine. Her steps slowed, and she listened to see if she had indeed lost the Death Eater that was tracking her. A twig snapped in the distance, and looking around quickly, she ran over to a tree, pulled herself up, and looked through the branches. After she thought perhaps she couldn't be seen from the ground, she sat back against the tree and looked down to the base of it through the leaves.  
Severus quickly followed Miss Granger and the other Death Eater from the battlefield. This could actually work to his benefit. If he could get her alone. He smirked evilly, and silently followed the Death Eater knowing that person would lead him to his prey.

Hermione looked at the base of the tree again, and her breath caught as the black robed figure stopped beneath her. She started shaking in fear. True, she wasn't scared on the battlefield, but now she was because she didn't have the Order, nor Harry and Ron to help her. She was a fool for thinking she would have been able to outsmart the person. Surely Voldemort had trained them to track. She saw the figure walk off, but her breath of relief was cut short as the tree she was sitting in shook violently, causing her to fall to the ground.  
The Death Eater laughed, and started advancing towards her. She tried to run, but fell back down as her now injured ankle gave way under her weight. She bit back a sob, and as she looked up her eyes went wide. Now, there were two of them standing there.

Severus glared at the Death Eater in front of him. "The Dark Lord always let us share the bounty.. Surely you will share her with me?" he requested. “One of us will never keep her quiet, but two can. One can hold her tightly while the other has his way with her. And to think, this is happening right under the Head Master's nose.”  
The Death Eater being so stupid Severus would have sworn it was Crabbe or Goyle, actually agreed to this, and shoved the injured girl to Severus. As he started undressing, Severus raised his wand and hissed, "Adava Kadava." He smiled as the guy hit the ground, never to move again.  
Hermione looked up. 

"Professor Snape?" Severus nodded, and took off his mask. "Thank you so much, Sir. He would have raped me, and more than likely killed me afterwards."

Severus dropped his head and then raised it again, a smirk on his lips. "Why, Miss Granger, you seem to forget that there is another Death Eater in your presence. " He yanked her violently to him. "And now I am going to do what I have wanted to do since your fourth year." 

Hermione never had a chance to react as Severus slammed his lips onto hers. His hands were immediately moving everywhere as he pulled her shirt up and over her head. She shivered from the cold, and he moved down to kiss her collar bone.   
"Professor?" she whispered, and he shook his head.  
"Severus. Say my name Hermione."

"Severus," she whimpered.

"Very good," he growled, and waved his wand to finish undressing her. He did the same to his own clothing, and then picked her up. When he spun them towards a tree, she whimpered as her ankle connected with the trunk. "You’re injured?" She nodded, and he drew in a breath. "I will take care of it later. But now..." She felt her back connect with the bark of the tree as he braced her against it. "Spread for me, Hermione. Wrap your legs around my waist. I won't let you fall." 

She did as he asked and whimpered as his hot head came in contact with her lips. He moaned out at the wetness he felt there, then instantly shoved his entire length into her tightness.  
Hermione felt like she was being split in two, and she bit her lip against the pain. Never in her life did she think she would be loosing her virginity to this man she had lusted after since her third year, and never in her wildest dreams would she think it would be in the Forbidden Forest. He ripped through her maidenhood, and she bit her lip again to keep from screaming. She was getting the man she wanted, and she didn't want anyone to stop them.

Severus stopped instantly. He never thought she would still be a virgin after dating Viktor Krum. He looked at her face, and saw her biting her lip in pain. He silently cursed himself for not asking first, but now the act had been done, there was nothing he could do to give it back to her. He was drawn out of his thoughts by her trying to move on him, and he dropped his head. "I am sorry Hermione. I didn't know."

"Please, Severus, move."

He nodded, and slowly started moving in and out of the small Witch that was on him. Once she started drawing her nails down his back, he couldn't hold himself in check, and started slamming into her. With each of his thrusts, she moaned from the bark scratching her back. Soon he felt his balls tightening up, and slammed harder. He held her against the tree, and taking his right hand, he flicked her clit . She jerked her head down to muffle her screams as she came hard around him. Severus exploded immediately, shooting jet after jet of his cum into her womb. He felt her body grow heavy, and knew that she had passed out cold. He then redressed them quickly, and set out for the school.

Hermione woke a few days later in the medical wing of Hogwarts. She opened her eyes and Severus was standing at the foot of her bed. He walked over to her pillow and bent down to whisper.

"Don't tell anyone, Hermione. You are still underage which means I could get fired. We will talk again. I have to get Poppy for you. I treasure what you gave me. Do not seek me out, I will come to you."

She nodded in understanding, and watched as he went to get Poppy. Once the elderly Witch came to her bed side, Severus left the hospital wing, only stopping once to look back at the small Witch on the bed. He knew Albus would be looking for him, but he hoped the girl would keep her word, or else he would be in a whole heap of trouble.


	2. Ch2

  
Author's notes: Hermione has two choices laid down before her, which one will she choose in the end.  


* * *

I wish to thank my beta Draco's Dirty Secret for getting this back to me so quickly. Go read her stuff on here. It is great.

I need to state before I go any further in which I forgot to do in the first chapter. I know Hermione's Parents are dentists but in this story I made them Chemists. I have reasons for that. I just didn't want to get any flames for her parent's jobs or someone stating I didn't read the books.

 

Set in AU and standard disclaimer applies.. I don't nor will ever own anything associated with Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

Hermione was released from the hospital wing a few days later. She said the password to the picture, and was granted access to the common room. As soon as she walked in, she was immediately engulfed in hugs from everyone.

"Hermione, we were so worried. I am glad that you are alright," Ron said in a quick breath.

Harry walked over to her as she sat on the couch. "Hermione, Professor Snape brought you back to the school, you were passed out. Do you remember anything about that night?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but then shut it just as quickly. "I remember running from the Death Eater. I hid in a tree, but he found me, and caused the tree to shake. I fell to the ground, but don't remember much after that. What did Professor Snape say?"

Ginny sat down. "Nothing much. He brought you into the medical wing, and told Poppy that you were in need of attention and left. Why?"

Hermione shrugged. "I was just curious was all. Maybe he could tell me about finding me. Anyway, I’m tired, and need some rest. I will talk to you later, alright?"

Everyone nodded, and watched her walk up the stairs to the dorm. Ginny turned to look at the other two. "I think she’s hiding something. What, I don't know, but she will tell us whenever she wants to talk about it."

Hermione entered the dorm, and immediately got dressed for bed. As she was sitting there, Severus' voice rang through her head. She shook the thought out of it, and went to sleep.

The next morning she realized something with a start. _“Did he use a contraceptive spell before hand? What if I end up pregnant? He wouldn't forget something as important as that. I hope he comes to me soon to talk to me. Oh man, what am I thinking? Yeah I wanted him, but for him to visit me, that's just crazy.“_ She finished getting dressed, and walked out into the common room to go to breakfast.

Her last class of the day was potions. How in the world she could face Severus was beyond her, but she had to do it. This was the last class of the school year, and in five days she would be on her way home to her parents. Since the battle ended, it seemed like going home was all she could think about. She finished brewing her potion, and after bottling it, left the classroom. 

She returned to her dorm to start packing for the summer. Not everyone knew it, but within three weeks of the start of the next school year, she would be an adult by Wizarding standards, due to the use of her Time Turner in her third year. She looked around the room, thinking she was missing something, but couldn't pin point what it was.   
Once she settled down for the night, the thought that her sixth year was going to be different wouldn't leave her train of thought. She finally fell asleep in a restless slumber.

Five days later, Severus stood in the shadows watching Hermione say goodbye to her friends, and then walk out the front door of the school. He smiled to himself while thinking of a quiet summer without all those students, or the Golden Trio as they had been named, darkening his mind. He found himself a little sad that she was leaving, but knew he would see her again the next school year. What was a three month wait to him?

Once Hermione arrived home, she immediately went to sleep. To her it seemed that she was more tired than usual, and chalked it up to all the stress from the end of year exams. Her mother and father, both being chemists, worked all the time, but by some miracle were able to pick her up at the station. At dinner that night, she told them about Voldemort being gone, and that the Wizarding world was somewhat safe. The Order and the Ministry were trying to round up the last of the Death Eaters, and once that was completed, the Wizarding world should be a safer place to be. Hermione and her parents had a honest relationship. She told them everything that was going on. She never had to lie to them about how bad the Magical world was, and in turn they supported all the decisions that she made. She excused herself early for bed, and was asleep before she even hit the pillow.

This carried on for the first three weeks she was home. Her mother, in a fit of concern, went to her daughter's room one morning. She heard Hermione being sick in the bathroom, and knew this was the third day in a row it had happened. She knocked on the door, and waited for her to answer.

Once she was in the room she frowned. "Hermione, I’m worried about you. Please let me make you a doctor's appointment. Your father and I both think it‘s best if you see the doctor. You can’t keep any food down, and we’re starting to worry." 

Hermione, not having the strength to argue just nodded weakly at her mother. Janet and Scott called the doctor, and immediately got her in to see the woman.  
Within two hours, Janet and Hermione knew what was wrong. She was pregnant, and now all they had to do was tell Scott. Hermione decided she would be the one to tell her father. She just hoped he wouldn't be disappointed in her. Janet smiled to her daughter as they walked into the house. Hermione took one look at her father, and dropped her head. As she went up the steps Scott turned to look at his wife.

"It is Hermione's place to tell you, Scott, not mine. Give her till dinner time to get her thoughts together."

After dinner, Hermione took her parents into the living room for her father's after dinner brandy. She took a deep breath, and looked at him.  
"Papa, you know I have always done my best in everything. I didn't tell you both everything about the night of the final battle. Please let me finish before you say anything. That night I was being chased by a Death Eater. Obviously he wanted me to take his anger out on. I ran into the Forbidden Forest to hide from him, and climbed a tree. He found me, and when he was getting ready to rape me, another Death Eater appeared, and killed him. That night I did something without thinking, Papa, I had unprotected sex with the Death Eater that saved me. I am sorry, Papa. That is why I have been so sick lately. I am almost two months pregnant." She dropped her head, and waited on her father to explode.

"Hermione, I hope you can understand, I wanted you to wait until you were married, but now...Do you know who the father is?"

She nodded. "It is Professor Snape, Papa. He was a spy for Professor Dumbledore. He made mistakes in his past, and went to him for help. He saved me, and no, he didn't force me. I had wanted him to do what he did. I can't even tell anyone around Hogwarts. Not right now. I won't be of age until my next birthday. With him being a teacher, he could get in some serious trouble. I don't even know if I can attend school next year, but I want to keep my baby."

Scott nodded. "Well then, Hermione, you need to tell him that he is going to be a father, and then we will go from there. I am so proud of you, my daughter, for speaking the truth. Always remember that."

She nodded, and went to her room to retire for the night. Scott looked at Janet. 

"I give her two weeks, and then I will owl Snape myself. He needs to let Albus know, and the man has a right to know himself. Two weeks, Janet, and then we have to step in."

Janet nodded, and looked towards the stairway. Hermione didn't have a clue, but with both her parents being chemists, they had continually corresponded with Severus over the years. Janet and Scott just hoped Severus would do the right thing.


	3. Ch3

  
Author's notes: Hermione has two choices laid before her. Which will she choose. I suck at summeries but you have to add something here  


* * *

Same Disclaimer Applies,,, JKR owns it all but the plot. I promise to return them whenever I am finished with them. Happy huggle bears to my beta Draco's Dirty Secret.

Chapter 3

It had been two weeks, and Scott noticed that Hermione hadn't written to Severus about her pregnancy. He knew this because the owls made Hermione sick, and him or Janet had to send the owl post for her. He sat down, and quickly wrote a letter while Janet and Hermione were sleeping. He called their owl, Thomas, and secured it to his leg. "Take this directly to Severus, Thomas. Do not wait on a reply." The owl hooted in understanding, and took off out of the window.

Severus was finishing his nightly walk around the castle when an owl landed in front of him. "Why hello there, Thomas. You have a post for me?" The owl hooted, and Severus took the letter from him. The owl, in turn, flew away quickly, but Severus waited until he got to his chambers before he read the letter.

_Severus,_

_I am sorry I haven't written you in a while, but a lot has been happening. There is something going on with Hermione that you need to be told, but I had given her two weeks in which to tell you. Obviously, she hasn't, or else you would have already visited our home. Please come tomorrow at your earliest convenience. It is of great importance, or I would ask._

_Sincerely yours,  
Scott Granger_

Severus shook his head, and after reviewing his plans, saw that the following day was completely empty. He laid down to sleep, and would go to the Granger's first thing in the morning.

Hermione had just sat down at the breakfast table when the doorbell rang. Scott jumped up smiling to Janet, and then walked to answer it. As her father entered the room she raised her head up.

"Who came calling this early in the morning, Daddy?" She raised her eyes higher, and her breath caught in her throat at seeing Severus standing there. Hermione dropped her head again, and cursed silently. She should have known her father would have kept his word at giving her two weeks. She paled as she realized that the deadline had been yesterday.

Janet got coffee, and asked the two men to follow her into the living room. Hermione cleared her place at the table, and after placing her dishes in the sink, walked into the room with the others.

Severus looked at the young woman, and noticed that she was paler than usual. He also took into account that she was wearing an oversized sweat shirt and jogging pants. This was unusual because she either always wore jeans, or even skirts in her home. She sat down on the couch beside him, and started nibbling on her lip. She finally turned to him, and half-smiled. 

"Professor Snape, what are you doing here?" she asked.

He raised his eyebrow. "I am here at the request of your father. He says that you have something to tell me."

Hermione looked over at her mother. "Go ahead, honey. We are here for you."

She then turned back to him. "Professor..." she began.

"Severus, Hermione. We are not at Hogwarts right now," he said softly.

"Severus, remember the night of the battle? In the Forbidden Forest?" He nodded. She then stood up, and faced him. "Severus, I am now two months pregnant. I didn't wish to tell you this way, but my parents are right. You did need to know. I am going to keep it, I could never give it up, or kill it. That is all." With that, she turned to leave the room, and he grabbed her hand.

"You are with my child?"

She nodded. "You are the only one I have been with, Severus."

Janet noticed him looking at her stomach, and she walked up behind her daughter, and slipped her shirt up a hair. Taking his hand, she laid it on Hermione's stomach, right where the small pouch was starting to form. She then walked back over to her husband, and sat down.

"I don't know the rules of Hogwarts, Hermione, concerning...this. Whatever they are, we will go through them together. I would ask you to marry me, but I wouldn't want you to think it was because of the baby. You must drop Potions. Some of the ingredients are dangerous to the baby. You can take your exam before school. I am sure the Head Master will allow that. It is your choice if you tell your friends. I wish to know when the doctor's visits are so that I can attend. You have made me a happy man, Hermione." He turned, and looked at Scott. "I will not apologize for this, because it is as much my fault as hers. We got caught up in the moment, and our child was conceived. I thank you for supporting her."

Scott nodded. "You have been our friend for many of years, Severus. If you need anything please let us know."

Severus nodded, and watched Hermione yawn. "I must return to Hogwarts, and tell Albus. I will see you in a few weeks."

She nodded, and walked him to the door. He bent down, and kissed her cheek. "Thank you again, Hermione," he whispered, and with that, he Apparated from her sight, and she closed the door.


	4. Ch4

  
Author's notes: Hermione goes back to Hogwarts and what happens after the feast.  


* * *

Same disclaimer.... Don't own em will return em. Much love and Hugglebears to my beta Draco's Dirty Secret. She rules. Go read her stuff here. It is good.

Chapter 4

Hermione was sitting in the car with her parents waiting on the time for the Hogwarts Express to leave the station. She was now three months pregnant, and had decided to talk to Madame Pomfrey when she got to Hogwarts. She still hadn't told Ron, Harry, or Ginny, but she hoped they would be as understanding as Severus was. Soon it was time, and as her parents followed her through the barrier she smiled. 

"Now, Hermione, you know you can come home at any time right?" Janet said with teary eyes. 

Hermione nodded, and got on the train. She quickly found their old compartment, and sat down, waiting on the other three to come inside. Within fifteen minutes, the three in question came into the compartment, and smiled. Ron was the first to speak.

"Hey, Mione. Why didn't you write us this summer?"

Hermione stood up, and shut the door, warding it from the inside. She sat back down, and nibbled her lip. "Look guys, I am just going to state this. The reason I didn't write this summer was because some things are better said face to face. I am currently three months pregnant."

The entire compartment was so silent you could have heard a pin drop. Ginny sat down beside her. "So who's is it?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "It is Severus'. I mean Professor Snape's, and yes, he knows. He came to my home two weeks ago, and I told him. He is trying to make me drop Potions. I researched everything, and the baby won't be hurt. I know what I can handle, and what I can't. No one else knows besides us, my parents, and whomever Severus told, if he told anyone at all. I haven't come across any rules about pregnant students at Hogwarts. I reread _Hogwarts, A History_ over and over, and couldn’t find anything. Unless it is some unknown rule that wasn't published, then I don't know."

The three of them looked at her, and then broke out laughing. Harry was the first to find his voice. "It is about bloody time, Hermione. We were wondering when you and Severus..err.. Snape, were going to hook up. With the looks you gave him, and the looks he gave you, it was only a matter of time. So, was it the night of the battle?"  
She nodded. "How did you know?"

Harry laughed. "My Animagus, Mione. It is a wolf, remember. I can smell better, even when I’m not transformed. That night he carried you back, you reeked of sex. I didn't know if you were raped, or not."

Hermione snickered. "Well, it was voluntary on my part."

Ginny busted out laughing. "Well, there is more you need to know after we get to school. You didn't get to see it this summer, but there is a lot of outer house relationships going on." She stopped, and looked up to meet Draco Malfoy's eyes through the window. Hermione turned, and looked out the window and was not shocked to see Malfoy, Parkinson, and Bulstrode standing there. She dropped the wards, and glared at them. 

Draco stuck his head in the compartment. "Prefects meeting is now, and you four are late." He spun, and walked out the door, leaving a shocked Hermione in his wake. 

Ginny snickered. "You missed the best part of the battle. Some Slytherins changed sides during the war. Come on, let's go."

Soon, the train arrived at Hogwarts, and the four of them walked up the steps. Hermione had Ginny magic her robes to where they didn't show her pregnancy for the time being. They went into the Great Hall, and she nodded ever so slightly to Severus as she sat down. Soon, everyone was sorted, and Professor Dumbledore stood up to make his announcements.

"The Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students. Mr. Filch has placed a warning up of restricted things not allowed in the school. That includes anything from Fred and George Weasley's shop. Now let us eat."

As soon as he sat down, all the Houses started moving to other tables. Draco, Pansy, and Millicent moved over to the Gryffindor table, and sat beside Ginny, Harry, and Ron. Draco leaned over the table."So, Hermione, who’s the daddy?" Her head shot up, and looked around the table. 

"How did you?"

Pansy smiled while playing with Harry's shirt collar. "Well, we did see you on the train. It isn’t like we are going to tell anyone."

Hermione looked around the table, and it was then that she understood what Ginny was talking about. Harry and Pansy, Ginny and Draco, and Ron and Millicent was dating. She cast a side glance at the table, and let out a breath. 

Draco looked from her to his godfather, and nodded. "No need to say anything, Hermione. We know that it is Severus'. We can tell with the way he is looking at you. Your secret is safe with us."

She smiled. "Thanks, guys. I don't know who all to trust here and..." Her voice faded off as Professor Dumbledore came up to the table. 

"Miss Granger, could I please have a word with you in my office?"

Hermione nodded, and bid her friends goodbye. She noticed that Severus' face was stone still as she walked out the door. Once they was far enough away from the Great Hall, Dumbledore spoke again.

"Miss Granger, Minister Fudge is in my office. He needs to talk to you. It seems that someone saw that you on the train, realized that you are with child are with child, and immediately sent him a letter." She nodded in understanding, and walked into his office.

Fudge turned, and looked at her. "Ah... Hello, Miss Granger. Have a seat." He stopped talking as Minerva walked in, and shut it behind her. "I will get straight to the point, Miss Granger. It is my understanding that you are pregnant." Hermione nodded. "And how far along are you?"

"Three months, Sir."

"Then, I take it you conceived right before, or right after the battle." 

She nodded. "Minister, I don't see what this has to do with me."

He took a breath. "Well, Miss Granger, even though you are an adult, pregnant students cannot attend Hogwarts. When you conceived, you were still underage. You have two choices. You can either leave the Magical world for good, or you can tell us the name of the father to allow us to put him into Azkaban. What is your decision?"

Hermione looked at the Minister. "Why are you so concerned with who the father of my child is? What if he is a student here at Hogwarts?"

"By the reports of the medical wing, you weres raped, Miss Granger, and this is a crime."

Hermione shot out of the chair. "I was NOT raped! I slept with him willingly. I would like to know where you got your information from. I know it wasn't from Madame Pomfrey."

"Well, obviously he is an adult, or you would have told me, Miss Granger. Now, who was he so that I can start the paperwork?"

Hermione met Minerva’s and Albus' eyes. "So, you’re telling me that even though it is against the rules of Hogwarts, you will allow me to stay here if I provide a name? If not, then I have to leave forever?"

The Minster huffed impatiently. "Yes, Miss Granger. Now tell me."

 

Hermione stood up already knowing her answer. She drew her wand out of her pocket. "You know what, Minister Fudge?" He looked up at her, and she grasped her wand in two hands. "FUCK YOU!!" she screamed, and with a loud crack, her wand shattered in two. She threw the two pieces at him, and spun to face the two professors. "Could you please contact my family? I will go, and get my things."

Fudge grabbed her arm. "No, Miss Granger, Minerva can retrieve your belongings. Nothing magical."

She jerked her arm away. "They are my possessions. I purchased them. I will take them with me."

He went to grab her again, and she drew back her fist and slugged him hard. 

She then let Minerva call a house elf to retrieve her belongings. As the floo grew green she turned to Albus.   
"Tell him I love him, and I am sorry. Tell my friends the same."   
He nodded, and watched their best student walk through the flames, dragging her trunk behind her.

A few hours later found the six students, and Severus sitting in the office. "Miss Granger is gone. Banned from the Wizarding world. She refused to give Fudge the father's name, and snapped her wand. She threw it at him, and cursed." He looked at Severus. "She said she was sorry, and that she loved you all. I will allow you all to write letters to her. I will deliver them."  
He then noticed Pansy was glaring straight ahead. "Miss Parkinson, is there something you need to say?"

Pansy nodded, and looked at Harry. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."  
She stood up, and turned to the room, and started her tale.

 

A/N/ Yeah I know Harry doesn't have an animagus but when I started writing this chapter it came out that way. I figured that since Sirius was a dog I could stick with the canine family. Another reason this story is in AU that and the Griff's dating Slytherin's.


	5. Ch5

  
Author's notes: Pansy tells what she is hiding and You find out who ratted Hermione out.  


* * *

Special thanks to my beta draco's dirty secret. She kicks ass. 

Chapter 5 

Pansy looked around the room again before she took a breath. She dropped her head, and began. "A month before the final battle, just a few weeks before Harry and I started dating, something happened to me. I have come to grips that it wasn't my fault, but anyway...My parents had found out that I didn't want to take the Dark Mark. I hated Voldemort with everything inside of me, and I hated my parents even more for being the sniveling fools that they were to him.

“One night, my father and Lucius came to my room, and made me go to the Ministry with them. We went into the Minister's office, and then..." Her voice caught, but she continued. "My father and Lucius held me by my arms, and Fudge raped me. Then, after he was done my own father and Lucius had their way with me. I passed out from the pain, but woke up in Arthur's office. How I got there, I didn't question, but when I finally awoke, it was night. As you can see, Fudge is a supporter of Voldemort, and Lucius made sure to keep him in office. 

“I am sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't think anyone would believe me. Now that Arthur has custody of me, there is no more reason to lie about it." She sat down, and waited on the room to explode. 

Albus looked at her.  
"Pansy, would you please place those memories in a Pensieve, and then testify against Fudge at a trial? I believe it is time he be removed from office."

 

Pansy nodded, and leaned over into her boyfriend's chest. "If they weren't already dead, I would kill your father and Lucius both," Harry hissed while he stroked her long blonde hair. "Never again will someone hurt you."

 

Later that evening, Severus sat in the sitting room with a glass of fire whiskey, lost i thought. Ever since he had heard about Hermione leaving, he found himself wondering, just as almost everyone else, who had told Fudge about her pregnancy. He finally gave up on it, and after draining his glass, went to bed.

 

In the minister's office, Cornelius had his head leaned back as the young girl under his desk pleasured him with her mouth. Pulling her up, he laid her flat on the desk, and ripped her panties off, shoving her legs apart. Groaning, he sunk into her tight heat. No matter how many times he fucked her, or how many of the other Death Eaters lost themselves inside her, she still remained virgin tight. 

 

He started slamming into her small body, loving the screams and moans coming from her mouth. He shoved inside of her harder as she screamed her release, blasting her insides with his sperm. Withdrawing from her, he sat back in the chair, and watched with smug satisfaction as she pulled her panties back over her hips. Once they were fully dressed, he pulled her to him, opening her mouth with one swipe of his tongue, and she gasped in pleasure. Breaking the kiss, she dropped her head, and he smiled.

"You better get back, they might miss you."

"I did good didn't I? I told you about Hermione."  
Fudge nodded."Yes, Cho. You did brilliantly. If you hear anything else let me know."  
* * * * *

She nodded, and walked to the door to Apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts. She never noticed the form standing in the shadows, their eyes slanted with rage.

Millie walked back to the Gryffindor common room, and stared into the fire. Ron sat down beside her, and hugged her close. She waited until everyone was in the room, with the exception of Dumbledore and Snape, and then she spoke. 

"It was Cho Chang. I was at the Ministry, dropping something off for Professor Snape, and I heard the noises coming from Fudge’s office. I peeked in the door, and he was fucking her on his desk. She even asked him if she did good by telling him, and he told her yes. She is a spy for him."

Everyone sat quietly, lost in their own thoughts, when Dumbledore entered the room. "Pansy, the court date is set for two weeks. I trust you will be ready." She nodded, and before she or any of the others could utter a word, Dumbledore turned, and exited the room.

Before returning to his office, Dumbledore headed dungeons to tell Severus when the court date was. He was also going to push for Arthur to be put into office. With him there, Hermione could come back to the wizarding world for good.


	6. Ch6

  
Author's notes: The court date.  


* * *

A/N: I just wanted to get it out of who told Fudge about Hermione. But then again it is understandable. In this story Cho decided to make Harry's life a living hell because she blamed him for Cedric's death at the Tri Wizard Tournament. In her mind she expected Harry to run to her instead of Pansy. Now that Harry is with her, Cho decided to pay him back. Hence use Hermione to start. I hope this explains. Pansy is not evil in this story, so therefore I needed someone else. Again special love for my kinky beta draco's dirty kisses.

 

Chapter 6

Two weeks later, Pansy stood outside of the court room, scared senseless. Harry patted her shoulder reassuringly, and Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, stood by her side as her family. Little did Fudge know, but they had requested Cho be there, and placed under Veritaserum for her testimony. The entire group moved into the court chambers as one.

The wizarding Court called its first witness, who was indeed Cho. They had the potion administered, and then waited the allotted time for her eyes to glaze over.

"What is your name?"

"Cho Chang."

"What is your age?"

"Sixteen years old."

"Miss Chang, can you tell us where you were two weeks ago at around ten pm?"

"I was in Minister Fudge’s office."

"Why were you there?"

"I had sent a letter to him about Hermione Granger’s pregnancy after I saw her on the Hogwarts Express."

"What did you do there?"

"We talked about Hermione, and then we had sexual intercourse."

"Was this the first time?"

"No, I am his lover."

"Thank you, Miss Chang."

Next, they called Albus Dumbledore to bring forth the Pensieve with Pansy's memory in it. By the time the court was finished reviewing the evidence, Fudge’s face was a pasty white, and the entire court room was in an uproar. The official needed no other testimony. 

"Never in my life have I ever been more disgusted with someone that I know. I now refuse to think of you as a friend. I hereby sentence you to life in Azkaban without parole. You will keep your memories and your soul. With this sentencing, I hear by strip you of your Minister seat. That seat will now be given to Arthur Weasley effective immediately. Take him away."

As the officials led Fudge off, Arthur turned to the court. "As my first order as Minister, I want all charges against Hermione Granger dropped. I want her to return to Hogwarts, if she will accept it. I want all charges of supporting the Dark Lord against Severus Snape dropped as well."

The judge nodded, and did as Arthur had requested. They brought up the paperwork, and smiled at Pansy. "Pansy, you will be paid compensation from Cornelius Fudge." 

He glared at Mrs. Fudge. "You will not speak one word against this. He has done wrong by both Pansy and Cho." He looked at Cho. "You will be placed on house arrest. Aurors will watch you constantly. You will not go any where without them." 

Turning, he walked out of the room, leaving everyone staring after him. They knew better than to question Arthur Weasley, and each one had a feeling that everything was going to change within the next few months.

Hermione awoke the next morning to tapping at her bedroom window. She opened her eyes, and made a bee line for the bathroom. After emptying her stomach, she brushed her teeth, and went back to her desk. Then, opening her window, she gasped as Hedwig flew inside. The owl landed on her desk, and held out her leg. Hermione quickly gave the owl some water and treats, and then took the letter from her.

_"Miss Granger,_  
I will be at your home later today around two p.m. Please hold this meeting with me. Your friends, as well as Severus, are worried about you. For two weeks, no one has received word from you. I will see you promptly at two p.m.   
Albus Dumbledore   
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

Hermione threw the letter down on her desk, and went to dress. In her mind, she couldn't help but wonder what was so important that Albus had to visit her. Fudge had made it clear that no contact was to be made between her, and the magical world she left behind. She shook her head, and went down for breakfast.

Both of her parents were at work when Albus arrived. The young girl had already prepared tea and cakes for him, trying to be a gracious host. Dumbledore came in, and smiled.

"Your parents are not home, Miss Granger?"

Hermione shook her head. "They should be arriving at any time, Headmaster. I thought Fudge had completely severed all my ties with the wizarding world."

Albus chuckled. "Well, Hermione, times are changing. I just wished to see how you and the child were faring, but I cannot stay. Oh, and don't be afraid to leave your bedroom door unlocked tonight. Things are not always what they seem." With that he Apparated out with his blue eyes twinkling.

_"Crazy meddling old coot,"_  
she thought, as she went about clearing the untouched tray of tea, and cakes. 

By the time her parents arrived home, it was late. Hermione had already went to sleep for the night, when a sound in the kitchen made them both spin in fright. Scott picked up a baseball bat, and raising it over his head went into the kitchen. Janet cut on the light, and the man in the kitchen spun to catch the bat before it hit him. 

"Goodness, Severus. Why not just use the floo, or knock on the front door?" Scott breathed, lowing the bat back down to his side.

Severus took his hand off the now lowered bat, and smirked. "I didn't see any lights on, and thought you were all asleep. I wanted to see Hermione, and give her the good news that she can return to the wizarding world as soon as Arthur finalizes the paper work."

Scott smiled. "That is good news indeed Severus."

Quite suddenly, the Hogwarts Potions Master became very serious. "Have you told her yet?"

Scott and Janet shook their heads. "We have tried, Severus, but how do you tell your daughter that her whole life has been a lie?" Janet whispered.  
Severus eyed the two while trying to suppress a yawn. "Well, I am going to see the mother of my child."

The other two adults nodded as he brushed past them, and walked up the stairs to Hermione's room, the low ache in his body rising to a fevered pitch as he neared her room. Poppy had assured him that it would not hurt to have intercourse while she was pregnant. Little did he know that Hermione was no longer sleeping, and waiting at her bedroom door.

Severus slowly pushed the door opened, and looked to the bed. His eyebrows drew together in confusion at her not being there. He slowly slipped inside the room, and closed the door, and it was then he found himself pinned between a very pregnant woman, and the door of her room.

"Who are you?"

Severus gave her no time to answer as he took her face in his hands. He slammed his lips onto hers and she started moving them towards the bed. The minute his lips had touched her own, she knew it was Severus. By the time the back of her legs touched to bed, she had already undid his pants. He moaned out as she shoved her hand inside, and cupped him gently. 

His mind was working enough to remember to place a silencing spell, as well as a locking spell on the bedroom door. Pushing her back onto the bed, he groaned as he removed her gown, leaving her body bare under his gaze. With a quick wave of his wand, he was suddenly completely undressed, and he smirked as the breath caught in her throat. Then, rolling her over onto her side, he got behind her, and lifting her leg, he slid inside of her slowly. 

Hermione growled out in pleasure at feeling his rod stretch her to the fullest. Severus nipped and bit at her neck as he moved in and out of her. Reaching behind her, Hermione cupped his head to her neck, and he slid his hand down to where they were joined. His long middle finger found her nub, and started caressing it. He kept his strokes slow and soft to match the slides of his rod inside of her. Soon, she was tightening up, and immediately screamed his name. That was the moment he was waiting for as he took her waist in his hand, and quickened his pace. Soon, he was coming hard inside of her, moaning her name.

"Severus?" she whispered.

"Sleep, my love. Tomorrow we will talk," he whispered, and with that, the two of them curled up in each other’s arms, and were asleep instantly.


	7. Ch7

  
Author's notes: Hermione finds out the truth and her return to Hogwart's.  


* * *

Special love to my beta draco's dirty secret for her quick work on the story, and getting it back to me. Go read her stories here. I especially like The Burning Times.

Chapter 7

Hermione woke up before Severus the next morning, and as she watched him sleep, she waited for the sickness to come, but it never did. She then realized that it was the baby missing its father, and picking up on her stress, for she had been missing him, too. She looked down at him sleeping on her bed, and smiled to herself. Then, slowly sliding out of bed, as not to wake him, she dressed, and dropped the wards Severus had set the previous night, before walking out into the hall. 

As she was walking towards the steps, she passed her parents’ door and stopped. Taking a step back, she regarded the closed door with confusion. Somehow, silencing and locking wards had been placed on it. She stared harder, and then realized what was so strange.

The wards had been placed from the inside, and not from the outside. Shaking her head, she continued down the steps, knowing there was no way possible that Severus could have cast them. He hadn’t Apparated into her room the night before, so she knew he couldn’t have placed them. Pushing these thoughts aside, she continued on to the kitchen where she set about brewing coffee, and starting breakfast.

The three adults walked into the kitchen just as she was placing the finishing touches on the meal. Severus took her hand, and leading her over to the table, allowed her to sit. Soon, everyone was eating, and the meal was finished slowly. It was then that Hermione spoke up.

"Mum, Papa, I have a question."

Her father turned to face her with a smile on his face. "Sure, sweetie. What is it?"

 

She took a breath, and then meeting his eyes spoke. "Could you please explain to me how there were two charms on your door, a silencing and a locking ward? Also, explain to me how they were placed from the inside of the room. I know Severus didn't do it, the only way that could be possible was if he set the wards, and then Apparated into my room, which he didn't." 

Scott took a breath, and then looked at Janet. "Hermione, we had hoped to wake before you this morning. There is something you need to know. The past seventeen years we have lied to you. We knew Severus way before you were even thought of being conceived. The reason the wards were placed from the inside is because your mother and I are magical.”

 

Her mother took up the story. "We attended separate schools, and only met after we graduated. I was scared to tell him, and your father was afraid to tell me as well. At that time, Muggles knowing of the magical world was forbidden. We both had mistakenly thought the other was a Muggle. Then, you were born, and at the young age of two, started showing magical abilities. Honey, your father and I are both pureblood. Your father attended Hogwarts, was in Slytherin, and was in a year above Severus. I, in turn, attended Durmstrang years after your father had graduated."

 

Hermione blew out a breath. "So I am a pureblood, not a Muggle-born? And you are just telling me this now? I am not upset, but I am hurt that you didn't tell me the truth. I would have understood, with Voldemort still so active at the time I was born. At least now I know why I am so smart. Thank you for telling me. Now, I believe Severus has a few things that he wants to say?"

 

Severus nodded. "Arthur Weasley is the new Minister of Magic. He sent me to ask you and your family to return to the wizarding world where you all belong. Hermione, you are able to go back to your schooling. A nursery has been set up in my chambers for after the baby is born." He stopped, and looked at her parents. "Even though we are not yet wed, I would like for you and Hermione to move into my manor. There you will be protected from the rouge Death Eaters, and under my own protection, as well as under the protection of Hogwarts. I have already taken the liberties of setting my personal wards to recognize you."

Scott and Janet turned to their daughter. "Well, Hermione, what do you think? Are you ready to go home?"

Hermione nibbled her lip, and met Severus' eyes. In them, she saw the love for her and her family. She nodded slowly, and Severus took her in his arms. 

"You have made me a happy man, my love. Come, let us pack."

The three of them took out their wands, and started packing the house. Hermione was in her room looking around, when Severus came in, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I hope you will share my room with me on the weekends. This is just a temporary home, away from the school. They have decided that you will have your own quarters, should you return to the school. If you want to stay in mine, I have no problem with your friends coming to visit."

She nodded slowly, and then turned to face him. "Why is Fudge gone from office?"

Severus smirked. "He actually got what was coming to him. He was having an affair with Cho Chang. She was the one who sent the owl from the train. He is sentenced in Azkaban. Cho is under Auror arrest. He was also charged and sentenced for the rape of Pansy Parkinson. Thanks to her memories, the court didn't hesitate to send him away. But no more of that now. We need to get you a replacement wand, and get you back into your classes. I know you need Potions for your Medical, but please Hermione, drop it. I will personally test you."

Hermione shook her head. "I will tell you like I told everyone else. I have researched it completely, and know what things I can touch that will not bring harm to the baby. Please Severus, I promise to be careful, and if I find I can't handle it, I will drop the class."

Severus finally conceded, and allowed her to have her way. He knew Hermione Granger well. To argue with her would be of no use. With a smirk, he helped her to collect the rest of her things, and moments later, the family was portkeying to his manor, where they then Apparated onto Hogwarts.  
* * * * *

Ron and Millie were in the potions classroom alone. It was Saturday, so no one was even in the dungeons. Ginny and Draco were off doing their own thing, as were as Harry and Pansy. Ron picked the girl up and sat her on the desk in front of them. 

"Ron, please," she pleaded, and he nodded, waving his wand, and vanishing their clothing. He cupped her breast in his hands, and moaned. Each time he touched her body was like the first. Inclining his head, he nipped and sucked at her nipple, causing her moan of pleasure to echo through the empty classroom. 

With a smile, Millie, reached down, and took his hard length in her hand, and Ron threw his head back in pleasure as she stroked him slowly. He looked into her eyes, and at her nod, spread her thighs wide and stepped between them. 

"What do you want, Millie?" he asked huskily.

"You, Ron. Only you," she gasped out while he ran the head of his cock up and down her slit. He nodded, and then pulling her waist to where her legs was hanging off the desk, slowly slid into her heat.

Hermione and Severus looked at each other, hearing the moans coming from the classroom. He placed his finger on his lips with a smirk, and the two of them slipped silently into the room.

"Ron, please," Millie wailed as she ran her nails down his back. She cupped his toned ass in her hands, and pulled him hard against her. He knew what she wanted, and then capturing her lips under his own, started picking up speed.

Severus led Hermione over to his desk, and sat down in the chair. He could tell she was getting hot, just by the way she started wiggling. With a flick of his wrist he released his raging erection, and she nodded. Severus ran his hand under her skirt, and silently whispered the spell to make her panties vanish. She straddled him with her back to his chest, and slowly slid down on his rod.

Ron growled as Millie nipped his ear, he and picked up even more speed. Soon, the echoing sound of skin slapping together was in the air as he started to power drive the girl under him. She looped her legs over his arms, and he threw his weight upwards. Her legs moved up to his shoulders, and she shrieked in pleasure at him pounding into her sweet spot. 

Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of the sight in front of her. She usually didn't watch other people having sex. Alright, she never had, but watching Ron pound into Millie made her so horny. Severus held her waist up, and started shoving into her. She placed her hands on the desk, and allowed him to fuck her. She was just glad her skirt muffled his thrusts, because in the back of her mind, she didn't want Ron to stop.

The sweat was pouring off of Ron onto Millie's bare chest. He looked down, watching her tits bounce back and forth with the motions of his pounding. He felt her tightening up, and slammed into her harder. She drew in a deep breath, and screamed his name. As she did, Severus felt Hermione gush around him. Ron drew back his head, bellowing his release, and collapsed on his arms as Severus released inside the woman on top of him.

Ron bent over, and went to kiss Millie, and froze as the clapping of hands was heard. He bowed his head, and was shocked to hear a voice call out. 

"Twenty points to Slytherin and Gryffindor both for such wondrous displays of sexual intercourse."

Ron waved his hand to redress himself and Millie, and then slowly turned to meet Severus' eyes. He smirked, "And another ten points each for making me, as well as Hermione, cum at the same time you did." 

Severus turned to say something to Hermione, and spun back around hearing a thump. Ron had passed out cold on the floor. He shook his head, and smiled. "Take him back to his common room, Millie. Oh, and the next time, remember the warding spells." 

The Slytherin nodded, and waved her wand to levitate her now unconscious boyfriend out of the room. After the door had shut behind them he took Hermione's hand, and led her into his private chambers for another round of sexual pleasure.


	8. Ch8

  
Author's notes: Hermione gives birth  


* * *

Hugs and kisses to my beta draco's dirty secret.

 

Chapter 8

Severus slowly rolled out of bed to face the day of teaching those dunderheads. Poppy had spoken to both of them three days prior, and said that Hermione could go into labor at any time. He had taken to holding her as she slept, just so he could feel their child move at night. He quickly dressed, and then dropping a soft kiss on her head, he exited the room. As he walked into the Great Hall, he smiled to himself. Both parents had decided that they wanted to be surprised at the gender of the child. 

During his fourth year potions class, Draco came barreling into the room, not even stopping to knock on the door. 

"Mr. Malfoy, I do hope you have a good reason for disturbing my class."

Draco nodded, and then spoke "It’s time, Sir."

Severus bellowed that class was dismissed, and then took off running towards the Medical Wing. Poppy came out white faced, just as he got to the doors.

"Severus, we are going to have to turn the baby. Do you want to be in there for the birth?"

Severus nodded and followed the woman back into the wing.

Ten hours later, a tired Hermione and an overjoyed Severus could be found in the curtained off area. It had taken almost all her strength, but after ten hours she pushed an eight pound six ounce boy into the world. Severus looked down at the young woman on the bed.

"I want to name him Severus Scott Snape."

Hermione nodded in agreement, and allowed Severus to fill out the paperwork while their son fed from his mother. Soon, the child was finished, and Hermione drifted off to sleep. Severus looked on at their son, sleeping peacefully in the bassinet beside her bed. He knew it would be a few days before she would be able to be released, but it was worth it for the knowledge that his son and Hermione were healthy.  
* * * * *

Hermione was released from the Hospital Wing four days later. Severus had escorted both mother and child down to the dungeons, and allowed then to rest. With both resting comfortably, he continued to his classroom, eager to resume his classes. Tonks waved to him from the front of the room, and he nodded at her. Then, opening his lesson plan, he began his lesson.

A few days later, Severus had to go to Diagon Alley to pick up some supplies for class. Hermione had assured him numerous times that morning that she and baby Severus would be just fine at the castle. She took the baby with her to eat, and then after she finished lunch found herself very sleepy. She shook her head to clear it, and then after changing the baby's clothes and diaper, laid down to sleep.

Later on that night, everyone was in the Great Hall when the doors came flying open, and Hermione staggered inside. She took three steps into the room, and crashed face first on the floor, a piece of parchment in her hand. Severus immediately jumped over the table, and picking her up, rushed her to Poppy.

Severus had just returned from the Medical Wing, when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it, and allowed the six young adults to walk inside.

"Sir, I am sorry," Pansy said in a strained voice.

Severus nodded. "I guess you want to know how Hermione is? Well, Poppy said she was given a strong sleeping potion. That is why she never heard the noises. She is going to keep her overnight to watch her, and then tomorrow she will come home. I am sorry, but I am not in the mood for visitors. Please show yourselves out." With that, he walked out of the room, the piece of parchment sliding to the floor.

Harry bent over and picked it up, his eyes filling with rage as he read it out loud.

_"Hermione,_

_I took your bastard child after I dosed you with a heavy sleep potion, that I put in your pumpkin juice this morning. I couldn't have Harry, so I told Fudge that you were pregnant, but that backfired because he got locked away, so now I can't even see him. I got you kicked out of this world once, but you returned. And now that that bitch, Pansy, took my Harry... Well, pay back is murder. I have now decided that you have to pick which is more important. It is your choice, Hermione. Either you die, or your child dies. You have a week from today to pick._  
Cho Chang  
P.S. The Auror they put me with was so stupid as to believe that I needed to use the loo at breakfast. She let me go without following me. 

All the kids in the room walked out silently. It was time that Cho paid. Not only did she hurt Severus, she hurt Hermione as well. Harry had made a copy of the letter to send to Arthur, and left the original with Severus. Between the kids they were sure they could come up with a plan to where neither person lost their life. If anyone did, it would be Cho.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: The baby is found  


* * *

Special Love and Hugglebears to my beta Draco's Dirty Secret. Without her this post wouldn't be around.

 

Chapter 9

 

It had been two days since baby Severus had been taken. The mother and father of the child were very withdrawn, Hermione more than Severus. It wasn't the fact that he didn't care for the child, because he did. Severus was just more seasoned at hiding his true feelings. The Ministry had numerous agencies in the Magical community, as well as the Muggle community, searching for the child. Arthur led the Magical part, Hermione's parents, the Muggle part. Word had gotten out quickly about the child.   
Severus was pulled out of his thoughts at a knock on the door. Arthur stood on the other side, his exhaustion evident on his face. 

 

"Is there still no word, Severus, from Scott and his wife?"

 

Severus shook his head, and then in a silent invitation allowed the ginger haired man to enter. 

 

"No word. Miss Chang was very careful as to cover her tracks."

 

Arthur dropped his head. "Perhaps if I would have remembered to place a tracking anklet on her like the Muggle police do for house arrest. Scott told me about that, but I didn't think at the time. This is all my fault, Severus."

 

Both men jumped as a female voice spoke. "You had no way of seeing into the future to know Cho was going to do this. If it is anyone's fault, it is my own. I should have known when the exhaustion set in so quick that I was drugged. I just miss our son so much."

 

Severus crossed the room, and took Hermione in his arms. "I am sure we will find him, Hermione. She can't hide forever. Soon she will mess up, I have faith in this. With the authorities in both worlds working, sooner or later someone will see her."

 

Hermione nodded, and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Soon, she was limp in his arms, and he knew she was sleeping finally. Neither one of them had slept since the baby was taken. He picked her up in his arms, and nodded towards Arthur. "I will return in a minute. Let me get her into bed."

 

After he had placed her in the bed and returned, Arthur sat up straighter. "Has anyone checked her home? Surely with her not being in Hogwarts, her parents should have heard something. She didn't take any of the child's things. You and Hermione both stated that. She had no money, so surely she would have asked her parents for help."

 

Severus nodded in agreement, and then turned quickly as the door flew open, and Tonks came running in.

 

"Cho is at her parents’ house. They just floo called Albus to wonder why she was home. They also stated they knew nothing of the court date, or the outcome. And here is the best news, Severus is there."

 

Severus ran to wake Hermione up. "Come, Hermione. They have found both Cho and the baby. We must hurry." 

 

Hermione jumped out of bed, and ran along with Severus out the door.

 

It was late when the Aurors and the parents arrived at the home. Mrs. Chang opened the door, and put her finger to her lips. "Come in, but please be quiet." She led them to the sitting room where her husband was waiting. 

 

"Mr. Snape, Cho showed up today with the babe in tow. Said she had him at Hogwarts, and Albus kicked her out. That is why we called. Once we took a good look at him, we knew something wasn't right. She told us he was newborn. We would have believed her until he opened his eyes. They are just black. Her eyes are brown, and the man she told us was the father has blue eyes. We have met him before. Let me wake her, and you can have your son back."

 

Hermione gripped Severus' arm in a tight hold, scared that Cho would run again. Soon they heard shushed talking, and then watched as Cho froze in the doorway. She turned to run with the baby in her arms, but both doors were blocked by the Aurors. Hermione took out the note, and showed it to Cho's father. 

 

He calmly read it, and then walking over to his daughter, took the small child from her arms. "I will deal with you later," he hissed to her, and then gave the baby back to Hermione. 

 

Once the parents had checked him over, the three of them Apparated back to the school medical wing. Poppy, after extensive testing, said the baby was fine. The parents took him to their quarters, and after bathing and feeding him, put him to bed.  
Hermione sat down beside Severus, and took his hand. "I was starting to feel I would never hold him again."

 

Severus pulled her close. "He is fine, Hermione, and back home where he belongs. It was not your fault, nor mine. Miss Chang just chose the wrong way to get back at Harry and Pansy. In my opinion, she had the thought that she could black mail Harry into being with her, by using our child. I never doubt she would have killed him or you. The important thing is that he was found, and she will be charged. I had better contact your parents, and let them know the search is off. I am sure they will want to see you soon."

 

She nodded as she went into the room to check on her son. Finally after putting her mind at ease, she laid down to sleep. Severus soon followed after her, and took her in his arms. All night long, he laid awake, watching their son. His mind kept going though the thoughts of what might have happened if they hadn't found him so quickly. Without a doubt, Hermione would have given her life so that the child could have lived. His final thought before the sleep overtook him was how lucky he was to have them both in his life.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: The end  


* * *

Special Love and Kisses to Draco's Dirty Secret.

She helped me so much with this story and I am pleased to have her as my beta. Go check out her stories. 

 

Also.."Burning Times" is being nominated at Forbidden Desires...Please, please, please go vote for it 

We have come now to the end of this journey. And now I will explain the storyline. For those select few who stuck it out.

 

A: Hermione was not raped by Severus. Yes, that was his original idea, but she gave herself willingly to him. The first Death Eater more than likely would have tortured her before he raped her. We will never know, because Severus killed him before he could even attempt to hurt her. Charges could not be placed on Severus because either Hermione or her parents would have been the one to place the charges. The only person raped in this story was Pansy. That is because her father was a Death Eater, and she didn't want to take the Dark Mark. They also knew that if Pansy tried to place charges against Fudge, the case would have never seen the light of day.

 

B: Hermione's parents knew Severus before she was born. Scott went to Hogwarts with Severus, except Scott was way older. He and Severus were in the same house. Hermione's mother attended another school, and being younger than Scott, never met him. When they did get married neither one asked the other if they had magical abilities. Both parents were hiding in the muggle world.

 

C: I wanted to make Severus be out of character. It is never stated if he is a father but I wanted him to have fathering instincts.

 

D: Yes, I know Harry is in his sixth year. It is never stated in the six books that have been published if he is an Animagus. We know his Patronus is a stag.(third movie) It might have been strange that he is an Animagus, but he is an unregistered one. I am sure there are plenty of them in the HP world. Sirius is a dog, so I kind of wanted Harry to be in the canine category, and a wolf was the first thing that popped in my mind while I was writing the chapter.

 

Epilogue

 

Hermione sat in the study looking through a scrap book that had been pieced together. As she was flipping through the pages, soft footfalls could be heard. She looked up, laying the book on the couch, just as her five year old son launched himself onto her lap.

"What are you doing, Mother?" he asked.

 

Hermione smiled down at him. "Well, I was just looking through one of my old books. Did you and your father have fun today?"

 

The young boy nodded. "Yes, Mum. Grandpa Scott also went with us." 

"What did you do?"

 

"We went to Diagon Alley, and Father took me to the place he gets his ingredients. He showed me how to pick out what was fresh, and what was dangerous."

 

Hermione listened quietly as her son rattled on about how much fun he had with his dad. Soon he was finished telling her his story, and hopped off her lap to go wash up for dinner. Severus came in, and sat beside her.

"He had fun today, my love. He is a quick learner, and has a thirst for knowledge like his mother."

 

Hermione laughed. "With our combined wisdom, I am not surprised. We got a post from Harry and Pansy. The potion you sent finally worked. She is currently a month pregnant."

Severus smiled. "That is great news indeed. Did you go to see Poppy?"

 

Hermione nodded. "She said on our anniversary."

 

Severus looked at her wide eyed. "Are you serious?"

 

Hermione nodded. "Yes. I know we hadn't discussed it but..." Her words got cut short as her husband kissed her gently.

 

"I am happy, Hermione."

 

She nodded, and jumped as the house elf announced dinner. She allowed Severus to help her up, and glanced down at the opened book. 

 

_Cho Chang was sentenced to life in Azkaban for breaking her sentencing in a previous trial, and for the kidnapping of Severus Scott Snape, son of Hermione Granger and Severus Snape._

 

She waved her hand, and allowed the book to shut. Maybe someday she would show it to their son, but not anytime soon. She hoped she could wait until he was older before the subject came up. Right now she just had to figure out how to tell him that he was going to be a big brother.


End file.
